I'm Ugly and I'm Proud
by Magical Blazze
Summary: A story about how the Powerpuff Girls reacted to when the citizens called them names in the movie.


**I'm Ugly and I'm Proud**

_It seems like,_

_The hatred is running wild for,_

_Those mutant bug-eyed,_

_Pickled cart killers,_

_Freaks..back to you Linda._

_They are little freaks aren't they?_

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup stared at the TVs in the City of Townsville as the citizens of it talked about them. Who knew one game of tag could lead to this. The girls looked down sadly and started walking away feeling the citizens' words eat their minds up. The citizens didn't understand that they were dealing with six year old preschool girls; they thought they were monsters that had powers they weren't used to. It was already hard enough for them to deal with their "new friends" hating them from accidently destroying the school now they had to deal with everyone of the city hating them.

"Blossom?" Bubbles asked almost in a whisper to her sister who stopped to look at her.

"Yes, Bubbles?"

"Why did the Professor say we were special and unique?" she asked making Buttercup stop to look at their smart sister, who was quite thought of as the oldest of the group, to see if she had an answer.

Blossom swallowed hard trying to think of a good way to say is; she didn't want her youngest sister upset or Buttercup to make them feel horrible than before. "Well, he wanted us to feel good about ourselves since there isn't anyone like us."

"You can say that again. I'm sure no one has destroyed a whole city in one day." mumbled Buttercup as she started walking up the street.

Bubbles whimpered, "But, but we were just trying to fit in…weren't we having fun?"

"Yeah, tons of fun I'm sure everyone will join us next time." Buttercup said not even looking back as her sisters followed her.

"Buttercup, don't be like that I mean-" started Blossom as she made up a street holding Bubbles's hand.

"Don't be like what?" Buttercup shouted turning around to stare back at her red haired sister. "You heard what they said we are freaks, mutants; they pretty much think we are ugly and no good to be in their wonderful city!"

"I'm not ugly." Bubbles said touching one of her pigtails.

"Yeah, right since the Professor said you were the cute and bubbly one you must be the ugliest of us."

"Buttercup!" Blossom shouted as she hugged Bubbles who started crying. Buttercup went quiet and started walking down the street that was starting to be flat again. Blossom followed her as she calmed down Bubbles, who was just sniffling.

"Sorry." Buttercup whispered as they walked along one of their line of holes they made.

"Why did you say that?" Bubbles mumbled while looking at her. Buttercup stopped again and her sisters stood besides her looking at the glass shards on the ground. They looked at it for awhile looking at themselves in silence.

"Maybe because that's what they said about us in school."

"What?" asked Bubbles and Blossom who turned to look at her.

"They were whispering behind our back in class today. They said a lot of horrible things that I would have beating them up for, but I knew that would have made them hate us more."

"What did they say?" asked Blossom actually a bit nervous that they weren't ever going to forgive them.

"They…they called us airheads, bimbos, weirdoes, but they most said we were ugly. Their eyes were too big that's ugly, their heads are ovals that's ugly, they don't have fingers or toes that's ugly; they are ugly."

"Why would they say that?" asked Bubbles as they stood silence again looking at the broken glass of themselves.

Blossom looked at her younger sisters and hated feeling them, so sad. She was upset too, but she wanted to get them at least out of the dumps at least for a little while. "Well, so what if they think we are ugly."

"Huh?" Bubbles and Buttercup asked while looking at their sisters in confusion.

"If they want to think we are ugly well let them think it. I'm quite proud that they think so much of us."

"But, Blossom isn't that what they call an insult?" asked Bubbles as the oldest triplet shook her head smiling a little.

"Who care if it was a bad or good thing; do you think I'm ugly Bubbles?"

"Of course not!"

"How about you, Buttercup?"

"No, I don't think you are ugly." she said crossing her arms.

"That's all that matters then, I'm ugly to everyone, but I'm proud that I'm not ugly to my sisters." Blossom smiled hugging them close to her making them smile back. "So…?"

"…I'm ugly…" the younger triplets said.

"And…?" Blossom grinned while they laughed lightly.

"I'm proud."

"Louder."

"I'm ugly and I'm proud." they said a bit louder.

"Louder!"

"I'm ugly and I'm proud!"

"Again." Blossom said deciding to join in.

"I'm ugly and I'm proud! I'm ugly and I'm proud! I'm ugly and I'm proud!" the sisters shouted then laughed hearing the echo throughout the seemly empty city. Soon a breeze blow by them and they let go of each other to keep their own self warm. They walked passed the giant disco-like ball and Buttercup rubbed her arm from the cold, Blossom gulped a little knowing she was the one who hit the ball down and fell a bit scared all of a sudden, and Bubbles stared at the ball feeling a bit lonely without the Professor and felt lost.

They walked passed it and Buttercup said after a few blocks away from it, "Well, its official I have no idea where we are." She crossed her arms looking around and stopped.

"Well, I can't say it has been the best day." Blossom offered up as she stood by her raven haired sister. She also thought her statement was a bit melancholy from how they were acting a few minutes ago, but she started feeling bad again being lost in a place they didn't recognize.

"But, it probably couldn't get much worse." Bubbles said in a sad voice standing next to Blossom. But, after a few seconds the rain came down hard causing her and Buttercup to cry out into the night.

"Hey, its ok, maybe there's a box we can get in around back." Blossom said trying to keep them in good spirits. "Come on…remember I'm ugly and I'm proud."

The sister smiled a little as they felt the rain soak into their hair and clothes. They followed her and said, "I'm ugly and I'm proud."

* * *

**M.B.: Yeah, I know why this quote from "Spongebob Squarepants" stuck with me, but hey this came out of it. Some of the lines are from "The Powerpuff Girls the Movie". That's all review please!**


End file.
